


Finding You

by besthokage



Category: Detroit Becomes Human, Detroit Becomes Human/Connor, Detroit Becomes Human/RK800
Genre: Detroit Becomes Human - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Jericho (Detroit: Become Human), Jericho - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besthokage/pseuds/besthokage
Summary: You’re missing.Connor’s final mission is finding you.





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr request that unfortunately passed the word count limit lol. Add me @mercytrouble

Prompt: Connor finds reader after revolution and is relieved.

He didn’t know what to do, where to go. But he did have one specific, one singular mission on his mind, perhaps the last one he’ll allow.

And that’s finding you.

The revolution happened so fast in his experience. One minute he’s a android hunting deviants, then finds Jericho, then becomes deviant himself and help Jericho to further the revolution in mass success. 

Literally happening in a course of a few hours. Hell, maybe a few days? If that? He’s not sure, despite being built with the best anti-stress software, he’s more than certain that not knowing your whereabouts is driving him through the roof.

At first he admits, he wasn’t scared. Not even worried. After prancing off the stage after almost accidentally murdering Markus oops, he bolted to your home. The only thing he could think about is holding you in his arms, feeling your physical presence and smelling your odd human smell. If he was excited enough he planned to lick your cheek, just to make sure everything was just how he left it. But no, that’s not how things turned out, at all.

Instead he was greeted with a cold, dark entry. Out of all the times he has met you, never once have he walked into your home cold and uninviting. But that’s exactly how he felt at that very moment. He was so scared, so scared that during the Revolution and being a hero, he couldn’t protect and save you from what must have happened in your home. 

He searched for you, high and low in your humble abode. Scanning walls, and floors, checking floor beds to make sure your body wasn’t hidden underneath, checking for blood, force entry- Anything that could explain as to why you’re not in his presence, and why he feels so damn uncomfortable.

But the scans come back normal. Not one thing is out of place, nor signs of force entrance. Connor’s calculations come back to you.. just not being home. Precisely in 3 days, 8 hours and 54 minutes since you last occupied the home. It unnerves him.

He doesn’t wait though, he begins to hack all close databases to you. Including, your computer, phone, and work place. However all doesn’t have a connection to where you are. All he has, is your GPS location...

It took him exactly 31 minutes to reach your destination. And that’s with toll rolls and least amount of traffic, he made sure of it. Where he is though.. Makes his synthetic blue heart pound with nervousness.

It’s Jericho. Not the original Jericho building, but the run down church that androids have been occupying for the last couple of days. If you don’t count the stage of when Markus was preaching towards androids freedom, this was his starting point.

But surely he would have recognized your scent! You’re heat radiation that he locked in his hard drive the first time you agreed to go on a date with him. So why the hell are you at a building, filled with androids, most likely being the only human in the building? Surely he would have recognized you immediately so why didn’t he? And if you are there, why didn’t you come up to him? It doesn’t make sense, none of it makes anything sense and it’s sending his processors into overdrive, essentially causing him to overheat.

He just wants to make sure you’re okay.

He runs in the building, the GPS only allowing him the perimeter location and not exactly where you are. He asks around, tries to follow your heat radiation and to tune in to your heartbeat. But.. he can’t. He’s stressing out so badly to find you that he can’t even seem to focus on finding you! He can’t help it, he’s just worried. Is his sweet, delicate human in safe hands? Did one of the abused androids get delirious at seeing a human and attacked you? He doesn’t know, and he won’t settle until he finds you.

But.. He can’t. He can’t find you. He checks the GPS for the umpteenth time to see if you’ve possible changed routes, but you did not. You’re here, you’re here on this property, but fucking where? 

Connor falls heavily on a spare chair, feeling for the silver, room temperature quarter, tossing it lowly as he tries to alleviate some tension, on top of trying to figure out a plan to get back to you, to get back to the one he loves. 

“Connor?” 

Connor’s head shoots to the side, excitement bubbling in his many wires and tubes but slightly dims at the person calling for him. Nonetheless, he smiles at his friend. 

“Hello Markus.” He greets calmly, despite every message popping up in his site of dangers of overheating and temporarily shutting down to repair such dangers. 

“I’ve been expecting you.” He says just as calmly, a bright light in his mismatch eyes. But despite that, despite the smile on his lips, Connor recognizes one emotion the most- Exhaustion. Connor knows androids don’t sleep, especially Markus’s RK200 model line. Just comes with his Jericho Leader position it seems. “I’m not the only one either.” 

Connor raise a brow, raising himself up to join Markus, hopefully to get information out of him before their destination. Connor smirks to himself in slight amusement of his thoughts. Of course his immediate reaction to get information out of someone. Old habits do die hard it seems. 

“Who’s the other that’s expecting me?” Connor asks in curiosity, hopefully being the person he’s been lowkey short circuiting to hold in his arms.

Markus eyes him in the corner of his eyes, his tired smile growing just a tad bit bigger than before. Which confuses Connor greatly. He’s an android that was tasked to investigate deviant androids. Now being deviant himself, he’s come to terms with just some of many emotions that androids of come to feel which is why- 

Why does Markus seem to always want to front as a leader? Especially in Connor’s presence, who would most definitely enjoy a tired and worn friend that can’t even smile over a friend that’s forcing themselves to look upbeat?

“Where the fun in telling you? Cmon, have a little fun.” Markus softly punches Connor’s shoulder before wrapping his left arm around his shoulder. “Don’t worry, the feelings will be mutual.” 

Connor wants to say more, but before he could, Markus stops in front of a door. Markus pauses to bring out a key, swiftly unlocks it, and opens the door wide.

“You’re someone’s in there.”Markus pipes up again. Nudging Connor forward before turning his head. “If you both need me, I’ll be in my temporary office.. maybe.” He shrugs, walking off, making sure to leave to the door unlocked so both parties aren’t locked in a sealed confined area. 

Connor’s eyes curiously scan the room, finally picking up on some heat radiation. He rounds the corner swiftly, just to bump into a figure. 

“Ouch.” The voice groans. And Connor is once again disappointed, his audio sensors not registering at your voice. Instead, he comes face to face with North, a android who’s still not so fond of him. “Oh, it’s you.” She deadpans, her light brown eyes looking him up and down in suspicion. “What are you doing here?” 

“Hello North.” Connor greets, though as he speaks, his eyes are not concentrated on her figure, but scanning the room. “Markus brought me here to introduce myself to someone, are you that someone?” Connor finishes with a question, his warm brown eyes finally resting on North.

North eyebrows raise in disbelief before scoffing. “They’re with you?” She says in slight disgust, but more so to herself as she shakes her head, obviously displeased with the realization. “No, keep heading forward, enter the garden, you’ll see them.” She mutters, walking past him, and out the door, with no farewell or anymore acknowledgement of Connor’s existence.

Connor watched her leave, a familiar sadness creeps up as she is one of many walking reminders of what he did to deviant androids, his own people. 

He shakes his head, that’s when he was a machine, since becoming deviant, even in such small time he’s done nothing but help, and he won’t stop anytime soon. Hopefully, he’ll gain their trust, slowly but surely he could.. maybe.

Connor slips open the door that says in red bold letters ‘GARDEN’ as if the outside appearance wasn’t a dead giveaway.

He peaks his head out, carefully analyzing the various sets of different flowers. Roses, daffodils, alstroemerias, amaryllises-

Shuffling movements makes his head turn as he enters more into the room, silently walking over to the area, only to come face to face with a orange and white mix tabby, who’s tail swishes happily, especially with his added company.

Connor sighs, petting the cat gingerly as the cat purrs, delighted with the attention. “Could I ever be as obliviously happy as you?” Connor asks aloud, the cat eyes peaks at Connor lazily, shutting it once more with a wave of purrs. “Perhaps one day.” Connor concludes after observing the cat for a little bit. Connor might not be an animal, but he does think he deserves happiness and love just like this little cat. Wether he’ll actually get it or not.. well, well..

His visual processors temporarily stop working as hands swiftly cover his eyes. He was so serene in the moment with the cat, he didn’t even bother to watch out for his surroundings. But just because his visual processors are disabled doesn’t mean his audio processors aren’t. He’s not in any immediate danger though, seeing as the person behind him hasn’t done anything but cover his eyes. So he sees no need to painfully taking whoever is behind him down.

“Guess who?” The voice whispers. So light and wispy that Connor can’t recognize the voice. All he knows is that the suspect is human, temperature registering at 98 degrees Fahrenheit. Something androids don’t sit at unless necessary for whatever outcome. It bothers him greatly as he racks through the DPD databases for anything similar to the person, but to no avail.

Connor stays silent, instead lifting his hands to gently cup the hands over his. Softly caressing the skin, the exposed fingers...

Then he popped a finger in his mouth. 

The person behind gasps, most likely in horror since most humans tend to be displeased with his ways to scan forensics in real time.

“Connor that’s fucking gross.” The voice exasperates. 

Connor registers the voice, but the forensics in his mouth did it much quicker. He quickly turns around, his brown eyes widen in disbelief but absolutely joy. There you stand, disgruntled by his actions, hands by your side. 

Well it wasn’t exactly the picture he wanted to see after searching you for so long but he doesn’t care. You’re unharmed and right in front of him, safe.

“D-Darling..?” Connor says softly, his voice synthesizer messing up a bit, he smiles, but barely as your expression softens at the mention of the beloved pet name he gave you. It’s you, it has to be. It must be. “I searched for you for so long. A-And I couldn’t find you, I tried everything, your home, your phone-“ He chokes as warm substances gain in his eyes, it makes him confused. It’s foreign, he doesn’t know what it is, but he doesn’t care. He’s so relieved you’re okay, alright, in front of him.

You shush him, gently taking him in your arms. Letting him take a large sniff of your scent, squeezing you as tight as he’d like, crying into your chest, despite your usual reprimand for him doing it since, and you quote, ‘Two seconds away from breaking your bones’ with his enhanced android strength. But you’ll allow it, taking the broken bones gratefully if it means Connor will feel better. “I’m here Connor, I’m here.” You comfort him gently, tucking the same piece of devious hair behind other neatly tucked hairs.

You hold him for a bit, rubbing his back and caressing his hair, something you realized overtime comforts him. Whispering coddling words, in hopes of helping him recovering. 

“I miss you.” Connor says seriously, it being a bit muffled as he is still stuffed in your chest for some reason. It’s okay, you allow it. “I’m so glad you are unharmed.” 

“I’m sorry.” You say guiltily, rubbing his cheek softly. “I should have told you I was helping injured androids after the original Jericho exploded.” 

Connor looks up at you from your chest, a slight frown on his face, cheeks puffy, and just faintly shades of dark blue. “Yeah, you should have.” He deadpans, and you sigh patting at his face lightly. 

“Cmon you big baby, let’s go visit Hank- I heard he was almost shot by your clone.” You grab his hand, lifting him straight, using your free to fix his outfit outfit. 

Connor perks up at the mentions of Hank, still sniffling every once in a while. “I managed to stop him from killing -60 android. He’s in stasis with Hank at the moment.” Connor walks toward the door before his eyes widen. “Shit.” 

You look at Connor in concern, especially since he just cursed, randomly at that. “W-What’s wrong?”

“I’ve been searching for you so long that the android is most definitely out of stasis.” Connor glances at the time in the corner of his visual perimeters. “Proximately been out of stasis for eight hours and twelve minutes.”

You shrug, not really seeing the big deal. “Okay? What’s so bad with that? Hank knows how to handle him.” 

“That’s the thing.” Connor begins, breaking his hands away from yours to gesture with his words. A habit you find cute of his. “He hasn’t called once to complain about it.” 

You’re eyes widen. “That’s.. not good.” 

“Exactly.” Connor nods, jogging through the doors, making sure you’re behind. “Hurry up, the Lieutenant might be in trouble.”


End file.
